laserboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Warframe: TennoCon 2018 Zusammenfassung
center|link= Was einst als Free-to-Play-Prototyp zur Rettung eines kleinen Entwicklerstudios begann, ist inzwischen ein globales Phänomen: Warframe ist nicht wegzudenken aus den Top 10 der Steam-Spieler-Charts. Der Titel des kanadischen Entwicklers Digital Extremes ist inzwischen so groß, dass er seit nunmehr drei Jahren eine eigene Convention feiert – die sogenannte TennoCon. In diesem Jahr war das Event größer als je zuvor und lockte mehr als 400.000 Zuschauer auf den Twitch-Stream. Wir haben für euch zusammengefasst, was dort alles enthüllt wurde. Warframe goes Switch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dUxbV0ItPE thumb|center|670 px Die erste große Enthüllung des Abends: Warframe wird es bald auch für die Nintendo Switch geben. Für diese ambitionierte Portierung hat sich Digital Extremes Hilfe beim Entwicklerstudio Panic Button geholt, die unter anderem schon für die sehr erfolgreichen Switch-Ports von Wolfenstein II, DOOM und Rocket League verantwortlich sind. Auch auf der Switch wird Warframe vollständig kostenlos sein. Ob es Crossplay mit der PlayStation-4-Version geben wird, ist derzeit noch nicht bekannt. Oooooh, Fortuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rynMXZHV2Mo thumb|center|670 px Die Hauptattraktion des Abends war die Ankündigung einer neuen Erweiterung: Fortuna. Mit einem disney-reifen Musical-Intro aus der Feder von Keith Power (Hawaii Five-O, MacGyver) werden wir in die Welt von Fortuna entführt. Fortuna ist eine Straf-Kolonie auf Venus, in der die gierigen Corpus durch Zwangsarbeit ihre Schulden abbezahlen lassen. Die Einwohner dieser Kolonie arbeiten sich dabei häufig im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Tode, und ihre Körper sind durch die gefährliche Arbeit an vielen Stellen mit mechanischen Prothesen versehen. Corpus-Schurke Nef Anyno nutzt die kostenlose Arbeitskraft, um die antiken Orokin-Terraformer in Gang zu setzen und die Oberfläche von Venus bewohnbar (und somit profitabel) zu machen. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: Innerhalb von Fortuna organisiert sich eine Widerstandsgruppe namens Solaris United, die Nef gemeinsam mit den Tenno das Handwerk legen will. Fortuna ist eine Open-World-Expansion, die spielerisch auf der vorherigen Expansion Ebenen von Eidolon (PoE) aufbaut. Dabei dient Fortuna als eine Art Hub-Areal, wo diverse Händler und NPCs ihre Dienste anbieten. Genau wie in PoE kann hier Reputation gesammelt werden, die dann gegen Belohnungen und neue Ränge eingetauscht werden kann. Dabei gibt es einige Neuerungen: Kit Guns center|thumb|670px|Pistolen zum Selberbasteln: Die Kit Guns Die sogenannten Kit Guns sind Sekundärwaffen, die der Spieler ähnlich wie die Zaws in PoE selbst zusammenbauen kann. Beim NPC Rude Zuud kann der Spieler seine eigene Pistole aus Kammer, Griff und Lader zusammenbauen. Die gezeigten Kombinationen reichen von einer semiautomatischen Pistole mit Elementarschaden bis hin zu einer vollautomatischen Maschinenpistole. Ähnlich wie Zaws müssen auch Kit Guns aufgewertet werden, um ihr maximales Potential zu entfalten. Moa-Gefährten 670px|thumb|center|Der eigene Moa mit Hut und Fliege Die Möglichkeit, einen eigenen mechanischen Moa-Gefährten zu haben, wurde in Dev-Streams mehrfach angedeutet. Nun enthüllt DE, dass die Moas ein fester Teil der Expansion sein werden. Bei Boon in Fortuna kann der Spieler seinen eigenen Moa zusammenstellen – die dabei verwendeten Teile wirken sich sowohl auf Aussehen als auch auf Eigenschaften des Roboters aus. Wer es ganz ulkig mag, kann seinem Moa sogar Hut und Krawatte anziehen. Angeln und Großwildjagd thumb|670px|center|Gotta catch them all! Auch in Fortuna wird der Spieler wieder angeln können. Auf Venus sieht dabei die Beute aber etwas anders aus: Statt biologischen Fischen werden hier Servo-Fische gefangen, autonome Überreste der alten Terraforming-Maschinen. In den Tälern von Venus können jedoch auch Landbewohner gefangen werden. Das Business (kurz Biz) ist sehr interessiert daran, die örtliche Fauna zu konservieren, bevor die Corpus sie für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen können. Spieler können daher die Spuren von Tieren in der Wildnis verfolgen und diese mit einem Lockruf aus dem Echo-Lure anlocken. Die Kreaturen können dann mit einem Betäubungsgewehr lahmgelegt werden und werden dann in Metal-Gear-V-Manier mit einer Fulton-Drohne in Sicherheit gebracht. Als Belohnung winken Ruf-Punkte bei Solaris United. Süß: Ähnlich wie beim Angeln erhalten Spieler auch bei einem erfolgreichen Landfang eine Nahaufnahme der Beute, die oft gegen den anstehenden Lufttransport protestiert. Die Offene Welt thumb|center|670px|Auf dem K-Drive durch die Ebenen von Venus Die Fortuna-Kolonie ist lediglich der Sammelpunkt für die Spielwelt der Expansion. Die eigentliche Hauptattraktion ist die Oberfläche des Planeten, auch Orb Vallis genannt. Via Aufzug kann der Spieler in die offene Welt aufbrechen und dort Bounties erledigen, Fische fangen oder Weltbosse erlegen. Da die Spielwelt um einiges größer ist als die von Ebenen von Eidolon, kann der Spieler sich dort mit einem Hoverboard, dem sogenannten K-Drive, fortbewegen. Es wird gleich mehrere Ausführungen dieses Gefährts gebenhttps://twitter.com/sj_sinclair/status/1016092258557407235, und Spieler können in der Luft sogar einfache Tricks und Spins machen. Die Hoverboards sind dabei ähnlich wie der Archwing in PoE ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand, der in der Mission herbeigerufen werden kann. Damit sich die riesige Oberfläche von Venus nicht leer anfühlt, sind in der Spielwelt Basen verstreut, die der Spieler für Solaris United einnehmen kann. Ist ein Außenposten erfolgreich übernommen, kann der Spieler dort neue Bounties annehmen und die Ausrüstung aufstocken. Wo wir gerade bei Bounties sind: Die Belohnungslisten in der Demo enthüllen einige neue Spielzeuge. Drei neue Waffen (Ocucor, Battacor, Kreska) und ein neuer Sentinel, der Oxylus, können als Blaupause erstanden werden. Auch eine Auswahl an neuen Mods war zu sehen, wobei einige der Mod-Namen verdächtig nach Moa-Mods klingen. Aber auch die Feinde haben in Fortuna dazugelernt: Neben neuen Soldaten und Moas müsst ihr euch auch den Corpus-Spinnenbots stellen, die es in jeder Größe von „du hast da was am Bein” bis „isst Teralysts zum Frühstück” gibt. Die größte Ausführung dient dabei als Weltboss, der laut Entwickler nur mit einer koordinierten und eingespielten Truppe in die Knie gezwungen werden kann. Warframe: Railjack thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHeOlkAnEqs Am Ende der Fortuna-Demo dann die zweite große Überraschung: Die Space Ninjas kämpfen endlich im Weltraum. Die sogenannten Railjack-Raumschiffe bieten Platz für mehrere Spieler und ermöglichen es, an Raumkämpfen teilzunehmen. Dabei können Spieler sich im Schiff frei bewegen und mehrere Stationen bemannen: Ein Kapitän steuert das Schiff durch den Asteroidengürtel, während die anderen Spieler Geschütze bedienen oder die Systeme des Railjack managen. Lebenserhaltungssysteme, Schilde und Waffensysteme sowie Spezialfähigkeiten können von einer Konsole im Cockpit aus überwacht werden. An Bord können bei Beschuss auch Feuer ausbrechen, die dann mit einem Feuerlöscher manuell bekämpft werden müssen. In der Railjack-Demo versuchen die Tenno, einen Corpus-Raumkreuzer zu vernichten, der die Venus-Oberfläche aus dem Orbit bombardiert. Dazu müssen zunächst einige Abfangjäger abgewehrt werden. Als die Spieler nah genug am Kreuzer sind, schickt dieser einige Rammschlitten mit Enter-Crews los, und an Bord des Railjacks entbrennt ein kurzer Kampf. Danach wird es Zeit für den Gegenangriff: Ein Spieler verlässt den Railjack im Archwing und betritt den feindlichen Kreuzer, um die Schildgeneratoren rund um den Schiffskern zu deaktivieren. Dabei wird er von einem weiteren Spieler unterstützt, der sich aus der Ferne in die Bordcomputer des Kreuzers hackt und so Barrieren öffnet und Geschütze manipuliert. Ist der Kern isoliert und markiert, kann der Railjack sein mächtiges Hauptgeschütz verwenden und den Kreuzer mit einem gezielten Schuss auf den Kern zerstören. Die Demo erinnert an einen Hybrid aus Guns of Icarus und dem Titan-Modus aus Battlefield 2142. Warframe: The New War https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oecQ8a4roUQ thumb|center|670 px Spoilerwarnung: Wer die aktuelle Storyquest „The Sacrifice“ noch nicht abgeschlossen hat, sollte diesen Abschnitt überspringen! Die dritte und letzte Überraschung des Abends war der Teaser-Trailer zur kommenden Story-Quest „The New War”. In diesem sehen wir die Sentients, die sich außerhalb des Sonnensystems für eine Invasion sammeln. Mitten unter ihnen befindet sich auch Lotus, die nun ihre Sentient-Form angenommen hat und bereit zu sein scheint, den Kampf gegen die Tenno bis zum bitteren Ende zu führen. Es scheint, als würde ein neues Kapitel anbrechen in der Geschichte von Warframe: Ein offener Krieg mit den Sentients. Werden die Tenno ihre Adoptivmutter eines besseren belehren können? Es bleibt spannend. Was es sonst noch zu sehen gab Neben den drei großen Ankündigungen gab es auch noch weitere kleine Content-Happen, die am Anfang der Präsentation gezeigt wurden: Prime Day Liset Skin thumb|center|670px|Der Liset Spektaka Skin mit Farbpalette Passend zum Amazon Prime Day können Spieler, die ihren Twitch-Prime-Account mit Warframe verknüpft haben, vom 12. Juli bis zum 12. August den Liset Spektaka Skin und eine passende Farbpalette abstauben. Wer keinen Prime-Account hat, kann auch einen kostenlosen Probe-Account einrichten, um an die Belohnungen zu kommen. Zwei neue Warframes thumb|670px|center|Revenant (l.) und Geruda (r.) Gleich zwei neue Warframes gab es auf der TennoCon zu sehen, wenn auch leider nur als Standbild: Codename Revenant, der Vampirwarframe, soll in den nächsten Dev-Streams vorgestellt werden und hat laut DERebecca nun „noch mehr Laser”. Der zweite Warframe, Codename Geruda, mag es gerne blutig und soll das elegante Gegenstück zum wilden Valkyr-Frame sein. Die Fähigkeiten der beiden Frames sind noch nicht bekannt. Deluxe Skins soweit das Auge reicht Digital Extremes ändert auf vielfachen Wunsch der Fans die Regeln und erlaubt nun mehrere Deluxe Skins pro Warframe. Das mag nicht zuletzt daran liegen, dass die Skins reichlich Platin in die Kassen des Entwicklers spülen. Zu sehen gab es gleich 6 Deluxe-Skins, die sich in jeweils unterschiedlichen Entwicklungsstadien befinden: Nyx, Vauban, Limbo, Titania, Nezha und Nidus. Bei einer solchen Auswahl ist für jeden etwas dabei. Besonders cool: Der Nidus Deluxe Skin beinhaltet im Bundle auch einen Deluxe-Skin für den Tiergefährten. Nyx Deluxe Cap.jpg|Nyx Deluxe Concept Art Vauban Deluxe Cap.jpg|Vauban Deluxe Limbo Deluxe Cap.jpg|Limbo Deluxe Concept Art Titania Deluxe Cap.jpg|Titania Deluxe Concept Art Nezha Deluxe Cap.jpg|Nezha Deluxe WIP 3D Render Nidus Deuxe Cap 1.jpg|Nidus Deluxe + Doggo Nidus Deluxe Cap 2.jpg|Nidus Deluxe mit vollen Stacks Prime Vault thumb|center|670px|Nyx und Rhino verlassen diesen Sommer den Prime Vault Auch der Prime Vault öffnet bald wieder seine Pforten. Diesmal werden Nyx Prime und Rhino Prime zusammen mit ihren Vault-Waffen aus der Krempelkiste hervorgeholt. Auch hier hat Digital Extremes dazugelernt: Die Prime Accessories können nun auch als Einzelpakete für je etwa 20€ gekauft werden. Wer die Prime-Frames also schon hat, muss nun kein Vermögen mehr ausgeben, nur um die Kosmetik-Gegenstände zu besitzen. Fazit All diese Inhalte hat Digital Extremes in eine Präsentation von knapp 60 Minuten gepackt. Die Live-Demo, die sowohl Fortuna als auch das Railjack-Segment beinhaltete, funktionierte dabei bis auf ein paar Frame-Einbrüche völlig problemlos, was selbst die Entwickler überraschte und ein gutes Anzeichen dafür ist, dass Fortuna in einem deutlich ausgefeilteren Zustand erscheinen wird als Ebenen von Eidolon. Insgesamt gab es eine unerwartet große Menge an neuen Spielinhalten, der die Community entgegenfiebern kann: Von Skins und Warframes über Story-Quests und offene Welten bis hin zu Weltraumkämpfen. Eine rundum gelungene Präsentation. Was war dein absolutes Highlight von der TennoCon 2018? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag